In general, power tools, such as jig saws and reciprocating saws, have a motor that drives an output shaft to rotate. The output shaft of the motor in turn is coupled to a yoke mechanism that is configured to convert the rotational movement of the output shaft into a linear movement that is used to drive a plunger to reciprocate along a reciprocating axis. A blade is attached to the plunger so that the reciprocating movement is used to drive the blade to perform cutting operations on a workpiece. In jig saws, the plunger is typically oriented perpendicular to the drive axis of the motor while in reciprocating saws the plunger is oriented generally parallel to the drive axis of the motor. The different orientations of the plungers of jig saws and reciprocating saws allows each of these tools to perform different types of cutting jobs.
Some previously known power tools have been designed to have a plunger that can be oriented both perpendicularly, like a jig saw, and parallel, like a reciprocating saw. However, the drive assembly for such tools typically results in the reciprocating axis of the plunger and saw blade being offset from the drive axis of the motor to accommodate the components of the drive assembly. In addition, multiple bearing assemblies are typically required to maintain the plunger in alignment with the reciprocating axis.
What is needed therefore is a power saw, such as a jig saw or reciprocating saw, that enables the plunger of the saw to be pivoted with respect to the drive axis of the motor while maintaining the plunger in alignment with the drive axis and that does not require a complicated bearing assembly to maintain the plunger in alignment with the drive axis.